KnB Drabbles
by XxEviXkittenxX
Summary: Just a few small drabbles, nothing special. Kuroko X Kiseki and Kagami. I might add more later. If you have a pairing or a prompt, or even both, PM me and I'll attempt to write it for you. [edit 5/22/14] - Plus Takao
1. Aomine - Heartbeat

Alright, so ... I have no excuse for this. It just hit me and I went "I need to write these!"

They're short but that's how they're supposed to be. If you want more, tell me, if you think I should get my ass in gear and start working more on one of my other stories, you are probably right, but I have hit a bit of a road block. Called Writer's block. I know where I want it to go, but getting it there while still making sense and not confusing the fuck out of people is a harder thing to do. So, in the mean time; please make due with this~

~ Evi

* * *

><p><strong>Heartbeat<strong>

He loved to lean against Daiki's chest and listen to the beat of his heart.

When it was just them, sitting in his room;

talking,

reading,

studying,

playing games,

or just simply being together.

Because he knew that Daiki didn't mind.

Because he was warm.

Because he was noticed.

Because he was loved.

Because it was the very core of the object of his affection.

It was calming.

Soothing.

It was safe.

It was simply Daiki.

His whole world.


	2. Akashi - First Kiss

**First kiss**

His first kiss was anything but traditional.

He could still remember;

The soft feel of his lips,

the heat of the moment,

the overflowing sense of belonging,

the overwhelming sense of power invading his senses.

He knew he was loved.

And that was all Kuroko Tetsuya ever wanted.

So every time since was always met with a smile.


	3. Midorima - Scowl

**Scowl**

If there was one thing that Kuroko Tetsuya was asked if he noticed about Midorima Shintarou over all the rest, it was his scowl.

Ever present.

Much like his taped fingers and his daily lucky items.

It was simply who Midorima was.

It was constant.

Kuroko liked constants.

Seeing the green haired shooting guard without his trademark scowl,

it was like seeing the sky without the sun.

But when he smiled, not that predatory smirk, a true smile,

It was just as beautiful and rare as a solar eclipse.

Because it eclipsed his whole world.


	4. Murasakibara - Storm

**Storm**

Murasakibara Atsushi acted like a child.

A large, sweets addicted child.

It was to be expected that he was afraid of something.

What he was not expecting that something to be, was thunder.

The first time he had noticed it was on the way home from practice.

The streets had been flooded and so, he had gone home with Teiko's large center.

Holding hands the whole way as the rain pelted them and the thunder sounded around them both.

The second time, had been summer vacation.

The team had taken a trip to the beach.

Off the coast there was a storm.

No one but he had noticed the largest among them jump as the sounds of thunder floated across the waves.

Kuroko Tetsuya, would call such a reaction, if not so troublesome,

cute.


	5. Kise - Puppy Love

**Puppy love**

"Kurokocchi~! I love you~!" grinned the loud blond as he hung from Kuroko's shoulder.

"I know." was the ever cool bluenette's response.

"Kurokocchi is so cold to me." he pouted.

"I love Kise too." the other smiled quietly.

"Uwwwaaaa~! Say it again!" was the only thing that could be heard around the courtyard of Seirin High.

And Kuroko wondered when, after the three years they had been together,

Kise would grow out of his "Puppy love" stage as he sighed and pulled his boyfriend towards the gates.

"I love Kise too."


	6. Kagami - Cry

**Cry**

Kagami Taiga never asked why his friend would randomly cry after practice or games,

and he never would.

Kuroko would tell him if given time.

And even if he didn't want to, Kagami didn't mind.

Sometimes he wished the other would let him in.

Tell him his grievances.

Let him help.

Because that's what friends did.

"Talking will help, but I won't push you to tell me anything you don't want to."

He made sure that by the third time he had found him,

curled up in the corner of the locker room sobbing quietly that he knew that.

Kagami didn't know what made the quiet bluenette so sad,

but he had a feeling that it had to do with a former teammate,

a past light to be exact.

His reasoning;

Every time they played against Tōō high, Kagami would find Kuroko in more pieces than, was by now, normal.

"I'm sorry."

Being the only words he ever spoke when he was like this.

Kagami Taiga didn't know why Kuroko cried,

But if he ever found out who was responsible, they could be sure there would be hell to pay.


	7. Aomine - Valentines day 2014

Happy belated Valentines day everyone~

* * *

><p>"So, Kuroko, do you have any plans for Valentines day tomorrow?"<p>

Kagami asked offhandedly as they were getting dressed in the locker room after practice.

"Nothing official yet. Why?"

"I was just wondering is all. What about that girl Momoi?"

"Momoi chan is more like a sister than a girlfriend."

"Have fun telling her that."

Kuroko chuckled slightly at the look Kagami gave him upon saying that.

"Does Kagami kun have plans for Valentines day?"

"Should I have plans? I don't have a love interest and we don't have practice."

"What made you think I have a love interest?"

"That girl. The fact that you seem really popular with everyone from your old school for some strange reason. I just didn't know if you had a secret girlfriend or not."

"No. I don't have a secret girlfriend."

"Oh, okay. Well then sorry I-"

"I have a secret boyfriend though."

"WHAT?"

Kuroko smirked to himself.

Ah, Kagami kun's over dramatic reactions.

They were so much fun.

"WHO?"

"No need to shout Kagami kun. I'm right here."

"Sorry … Who?"

"Hmmm, I wonder, should I tell Kagami kun who I'm dating~?"

Kuroko mused aloud.

"Yes you should tell me! Tell me now!"

"I never knew Kagami kun was so nosey~"

The small choking sound was worth playing mean.

"I … I-you, don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Kagami had to look away, the thought of looking Kuroko in the eye after that,

he was blushing already.

"You look quite cute like that Kagami kun"

Kuroko chuckled as he finished getting dressed and closed his locker.

Kagami spluttered.

"I'm not cute!"

Apparently this comment alone was all it took for the rest of the team to get involved.

"Who called Kagami cute?"

Kogane asked with a grin on his face so big it almost reached ear to ear.

"K-Kuroko, said I was cute! But I'm not. I'm a man dammit! Men aren't cute!"

"That's not true~ Daiki says I'm cute all the time."

The small bluenette left it at that as he started for the door.

"Hmm, maybe for Valentines day I'll just show up at his house unexpected, and naked. I'm sure he'd like that."

Kuroko chuckled and then left.

* * *

><p>Okay, and here is fill number 2 for my Valentines challenge!<p>

I will be posting a small little drabble for each of my favorite ships for several shows, so far, I've got KnB and Vanguard down

I love reviews so if you like these mini stories tell me

~ Evi


	8. Takao - I See You

Okay, confession time; I absolutely love TakaKuro.

When I'm not shipping Kuroko with Aomine I just want to throw him at Takao and scream "Be happy!" because I feel like he would be able to make him smile (Don't even get me started on the adorableness of Birds eye trio)

and so, when I saw this right here; kaneki . co . vu/post/34111772840

I decided, you know what, I think I really wanna try my hand at writing this ship. And while this attempt may have fallen flat on it's face (it was a lot harder to write that I initially thought it should be after all) I am trying to write a follow up type thing, something akin to a "first date" one shot of sorts.

* * *

><p><strong>Takao - "I see you"<strong>

Neither could tell exactly when it had started. They had just clicked. He supposed that it was because no matter what; Kazunari Takao could always see him.

He wasn't invisible.

He wasn't a ghost of convenience.

Takao could see him. _Really see him._

It was such a wonderful feeling. After so long in the dark. So long of being invisible. To not be _able_ to hide from someone.

While frustrating at first, he had learned just how wonderful such a companion was;

"Te chan, how was your day?" Takao would ask as he slid into the seat across from him at Maji burger.

"Te chan, you look kinda down today." He'd say when he'd had a particularly hard day, that cute look of concern on his face.

"Te chan, you can't hide from me, I can see that smile on your face and it's super adorable!" He would tease after ambushing him and kissing him outside the gates of Seirin after practice, every single Saturday without fail. "But not quite as adorable as that blush~!"

Because while Takao could see him, he could also read him;

"I'll always see you Te chan. Forever." He would smile. That had probably been the beginning. When he had heard those words, he hadn't even noticed the tears rolling down his shocked face until Takao had mentioned them. "Did I say something wrong? Why are you crying Te chan? I thought I was being sweet." He had almost panicked, scrambling for a tissue.

Being seen. It seemed like such a trivial thing, but to someone who lived in the shadows, someone who's sole purpose was to be unseen … he felt elated.

Which was probably why he felt the sudden urge to kiss him.

Not even Daiki had made him this happy.

Had truly seen him.

Sure, Daiki _could_ see him. But Takao truly saw him. Not just the front he put up, not just when he tried to pull a disappearing act. But the person he was underneath. He was the light at the end of the tunnel, waiting there with his arm outstretched, the words; "I'll always see you" on his lips. He saw through him. And Tetsuya Kuroko was grateful.

* * *

><p>Sooooo~? Good bad? I bet I failed didn't I? I felt like I forced this one more than I did the others. Ugh. Why are the first attempts always the worst. Okay, well I'd appreciate it if you gave me some feedback. Anything between "Oi! That was a piece of shit and I'm offended that you even thought of posting it!" to "Aw~ You gave me feels and I will treasure this piece of art from now until forever!" ... those are extremes, though if you feel that way, please, let me know ^_^<p>

~ Evi


End file.
